


House of Sin

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Multi, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At what point does a party become a sleepover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I am so pathetic. I wanted to write a short Gene/Sam/Annie threesome PWP thingie – well, I’m a perv, what do you expect? – as a little stress release from the angsty long-winded fic I have been focusing on lately, and it got to 5k. Yes, folks, over five THOUSAND words of PWP. *looks around* Nope, no plot here. Just me, getting way too wordy on my third boilermaker and making stupid with the keyboard. Look, I know it’s dumb, okay? DUMB. I know it. Don’t point out the obvious.
> 
> Love me, love my p0rn…

Now that they were officially living in sin, much to Annie’s mother’s horror and her older brother’s dismay and her younger sister’s envy, they spent more time home together than at the pub. They liked it that way, and Sam enjoyed cooking while Annie studied. She was reading up for the tests she would have to take to become a sergeant, and while she was a bit fatalistic about it, Sam insisted that she was a role model now and needed to be good and ready to get promoted so she could set an example for the women of Manchester for the next thirty years – or at least, that was Sam’s idea. She certainly did not think of herself as a feminist but Sam considered it some kind of compliment and really, the idea of being the first woman DCI in Manchester was alluring…not that she would ever say so to the Guv.

But a new flat was a new flat and needed a housewarming party, and Phyllis’ usual efficiency got the word out to about 100 more people than they intended to invite, and it turned from a nice friendly get-together into a massive ‘social event of the season’ without Sam or Annie actually telling anyone about it. Phyllis was at least gracious enough to let them know when it was going be.

The party at their “House of Sin” ended up going hard and late, to no one’s surprise except perhaps the hosts’. Chris was carried out by Ray, half the CID men were rolled into taxis (at Sam’s insistence, and after he took to hiding peoples’ car keys) and finally Annie’s friend Sarah made eyes at a plod Annie did not even know by name and departed for parts unknown. That left them the place to clean up the next day, because it was trashed and they were exceedingly drunk and had no intention of doing anything strenuous that did not involve a bed. Annie locked the door with what stamina she had left.

“Lord, that’s over!” She smiled and looked at Sam, who wore a singularly confused look on his face. She was planning some form of seduction, but the expression on his face was not aligned with that plan. She looked at where he was focused, and stalled.

Gene Hunt was laying back on the sofa, impossibly overlooked in the clearing out and staring at them though half-closed eyes. Sam peered at him.

“How drunk are you, Gene?” Sam asked critically.

“Not enough.”

“Damn.”

“You…” Gene pointed at Annie. “Here.” He pointed to his lap, and Annie flashed on the hazy memory of sitting there not an hour earlier on some kind of dare from…someone.

“Uhhhh…”

“Might as well, he’s not leaving.” Sam said fatalistically, and Gene grinned.

“How about next to you?” Annie asked, sitting down next to Gene and looking crossly at Sam.

Gene waved his empty glass at Sam. “Party is not over.”

“Damnit.” Sam took the glass and made drinks for all three of them. Annie knew exactly what he was thinking: get Gene drunk enough, he would pass out on the couch, and they could retire to some immature groping in the bedroom. She agreed with this plan. Gene did not.

Several drinks later, Annie was leaning into Gene, who had his arm around her, and Sam was sitting on the coffee table facing them. Gene was going on about something work related and Sam was arguing with him, naturally, and Annie just leaned her head back against Gene’s chest, sighing in dizziness.

“If you were not so damn pretty, Sam, I’d beat you senseless for having such a worthless idea of policing.” Gene announced and Annie giggled.

Sam leaned over, propping his hands on his knees. “It is just your frustrated homosexual lust for my body that holds you back, is that what you’re sayin’ here, Gene?” Sam looked at him through half-lidded eyes, and Annie snorted, thinking she was going to be widow before she was married. Gene reached out across the divide with his free arm and grabbed Sam’s shirt and pulled, and Sam went to his knees awkwardly between Gene’s legs, prepared for some kind of physical retaliation but too drunk to do so gracefully. He grabbed Gene’s legs and wobbled.

“Yeah. Sure.” Gene leaned in, Sam in his clutch, and kissed him. Annie was still in his embraced and carried forward with his chest and got a close up view of Sam’s look of horror, which flashed through his eyes right before he closed them and started kissing in furious earnestness. Gene let go of him and leaned back, grinning, leaving Sam in the breach. Annie felt Gene tighten his grip around her. “I knew it.” He smirked as Sam recovered, and looked at Annie. “Might just be you and an’ me tonight, love: I think your boy’s a queer.”

“Bastard!” Sam went to hit him in the gut, but Gene grabbed his arm.

“Oh Gene, leave him alone. He’s ‘ad a crush on you forever.” Annie smacked Gene’s arm away and both men stared at her.

“I have not! He’s a Neanderthal!”

“You tol’ me he was sexy!”

Gene’s mouth fell open and he looked back at Sam.

“NO! I did not! No!”

“You did!”

“I said he reminded me of, you know, the sexual charisma of Clint Eastwood. That is _entirely_ different!” Sam waved his hands in defense.

“You think?” Gene asked thoughtfully, very pleased with the idea.

“Yeah, I do. When you’re not beating the crap out of me.” Sam sat on his heels, leaning against one of Gene’s legs, resting his other arm across Gene’s other leg.

“Sexy is sexy.” Annie grumbled, and Gene turned to look at her. “Oh.”

He was a damn good kisser, she gave him that, and she realized that her sensible, sober intellect was being hammered down into oblivion by his tongue. She reached out and pulled herself up into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and his hand drifted down her waist to her ass. It was more than a grope, and less than a massage, and the message was entirely clear even if her brain was not.

“Gene, get your tongue out of my girlfriend,” Sam said critically, still sitting in between Gene’s knees.

Gene pulled back from the kiss but did not release her ass, and she was rather thankful for that, because she was getting very turned on by it and did not want that particular sensation to stop.

“Jealous?” Gene glared down at him.

“Yeah, actually.” Sam stared back.

Gene looked at Annie, his brows knitting together. “Does he mean you or me?”

“Uhhh…” Annie looked down at Sam, thinking she should know the answer, but uncertain.

“Never mind. Go ahead and kiss her.” Sam rolled his eyes and Annie thought she was supposed to be mad about that, but then Gene was kissing her and she simply was not at all upset about anything. Until Gene snorted into her mouth and gasped, squeezing her so hard she thought he cracked a rib. She looked at him and they both looked down at Sam, who was leaning forward into Gene’s lap, running his hands over Gene’s inner thighs, his eyes half closed in pleasure as he stared back at them, his fingers circling closer and closer to Gene’s crotch.

“Sam…” Gene stuttered.

“You kissed me. Just returning the favor.” Sam batted his eyelashes dramatically and then ran the palm of his hand over Gene’s growing erection. Annie stared. “Because, hell, if I’m a queer, might as well get some action out of it.” His fingers traced Gene’s hard on through his pants, and then Sam leaned over and rubbed his face against it.

“Bloody ‘ell, Sam…” Gene’s hips thrust forward even as Gene looked horrified, and Annie laughed.

“Well sorta getting’ your own medicine, right?” She smiled. Sam stopped and looked at her, and she realized that he was very drunk, and just processed what he did, and was worried about it.

Gene squirmed, and they were all motionless for a second, figuring out what the dynamic was going to be, but the most obvious point to be made, thought Annie, was that Gene had not stopped either of them.

Sam sat back. “We can end this.” He looked at Annie.

“Gene started it. An’ he really kind of interrupted my plans anyway, so I think we should finish it. You did say he was sexy.”

Sam looked stunned. “What were your plans?”

“Involved taking off our clothes.”

“Oh, well, we can still do that.” Sam started unbuttoning his shirt, and Annie was once again so glad that Sam was a happy drunk.

“An’ I say you are both bloody mad perverts!” Gene sat back, appalled. “Jus’ a joke and I’m pissed. So…time for me to go.” He went to sit up, but Sam’s hand shot out into his crotch, pressing against Gene’s still-present hard-on, and Gene grunted as he was shoved backwards.

“Ever done a three way, Gene?” Sam asked, holding him down by his groin with one hand and unbuttoning his shirt with his other. Gene shook his head, his hands off Annie as he tried for purchase against the couch.

“Meat and potatoes man, myself, so if you don’ mind…”

“Me neither. We’ll jus’ have to follow Annie’s lead.”

Gene’s head snapped around to stare at her and she smiled. “I ‘ad a lot of fun at university. Free love and all that, yeah?”

“Annie, you are a woman to break hearts. Now let a man leave with ‘is honor intact.” Gene struggled forward as Sam pressed him down.

“Okay. Let ‘im go, Sam.” Annie leaned back on the couch and folded her arms. Gene stared at her, suspicious, as Sam slowly pulled his hand back.

“That it?” Gene said, scooting forward as if he suspected they were going to whip out handcuffs and restrain him at any second.

“That’s it. Can’t take the heat, get out of the kitchen.” Annie smiled sweetly. Gene looked back and forth between them cautiously.

Sam sat back and crossed his arms, glowering. “Knew you couldn’ handle it.”

“What?” Gene sat up straight.

“Tease.”

“Not.” Gene huffed.

“Kiss n’ run.”

“Do not!”

Annie laughed. “Ignore ‘im, Guv, he’s jus’ used to gettin’ his way.”

“Not with me!” Gene looked at her with a very authoritative air.

“That’s the damn truth.” Sam snarled.

“Oh you’re still mad about that Patrickson case? We got…”

“You went haring off on some damn hunch and…”

“Not like your forensics miracle was goin’ anywhere…”

“Next time I’ll just handcuff you to your desk, ‘cause…”

“And you’d love that! You kinky bastard with your threeways and don’t I just believe you keep a pair of handcuffs in the bed stand…”

“Think about that a lot, Gene?” Sam leapt forward, crawling quickly up Gene and throwing himself into a kiss before Gene realized they were not arguing about the case anymore. Sam’s eyes were closed and he was putting a lot into the kiss, his arms wrapped around Gene’s head. Sam was straddling him, on his knees, so he was actually taller for once and used it to his advantage, pulling Gene’s hair to tip his head up. He pushed his tongue in and their lips were smeared together, and after a brief moment of shock Gene began kissing back. Annie let out the breath she held when Sam first moved, thinking that either Gene was going to kiss him, or break his neck and hers too for good measure. So, they were still alive, and she decided that meant pretty much everything was a “go.”

She leaned forward, putting her arm between the two men, and ran her hand down Gene’s belly, down to between his legs, and he groaned. She started rubbing his erection, and his body stirred, unsettling Sam.

“Sam, I am not pissed enough to think this is a good idea.” Gene said in the break, but Sam shook his head.

“Too late, Gene.” He leaned forward and kissed him again. After a few moments, Annie removed her hand and let the men tangle while she got undressed. She tapped Sam on the shoulder and he spun around, startled, and then looked her over.

“Oh.”

“My turn.”

“Oh…” Sam stuttered and started pulling himself off Gene, who looked in shock.

“Always leave the work for the girl…” She muttered, straddling Gene and undoing his tie. He stared at her, speechless, as she unbuttoned and removed his shirt. Finally he began running his hands over her, and she shuddered in pleasure. He did not twist or prod, but like an experienced lover ran his hands heavily over her skin, urging her on as she stripped him, only moving to her breasts as he got his undershirt off. He fondled them, holding them fully in his hands and rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. She ran her fingers through his hair – lovely long hair, unlike Sam and his selfish shag cut – and Gene closed his eyes and smiled.

“I always help around the house…” Sam whispered behind her and she giggled, feeling his smooth, hard chest against her back and his hands snaking down under her. She lifted up so Sam could work on Gene’s trousers, and at Gene’s startled reaction, Annie leaned forward and kissed him. Sam got him out of his pants and she felt Gene respond to being fully naked under her, and he started pushing down on her thighs.

“Like ‘ell, you are not getting off that easy. Com’on.” Sam patted her ass and she moved to one side.

“You always know ‘ow to break up a good thing, Tyler,” Gene growled, wrapping his arms around Annie’s waist and pulling her back. “Yer the one willin’ to share…”

“No, Annie’s willin’ to share. Someday you’ll figure that out.” Naked, Sam kneeled back down between Gene’s legs and dipped his head down.

“Christ, Sam!” Gene reared back but Annie pressed him down, and distracted him enough to give Sam a chance to get his lips to the tip of Gene’s cock. “...oooooooh bloody ‘ell…” Gene tipped his head back and closed his eyes, and Annie watched as Sam teased the head, popping it into his lips and sucking on it, gazing up at her. He played with the head, alternating between sucking hard on it and swirling his tongue around it and Gene let out a long, throaty groan, his eyes clamped shut. He dug his hands into the couch pillows, obviously trying not to reach out and touch Sam. Annie settled next to him and burrowed her face into the side of his head, rubbing her nose against his ear. “Bastards,” Gene grumbled breathlessly. Annie ran her tongue over his ear and down into it and…

“Is he _whining_?” Sam looked up.

“Yes.” Annie dipped back into Gene’s ear.

“Brilliant.” Sam bent back down.

“I’m demoting you both tomorrow.” Gene said hoarsely, his hands still locked on the cushions.

Sam looked up and tilted his head, annoyed. “I think you mean, ‘promote.’”

“Yeah.” Gene finally reached out, his eyes still shut, and put a hand on the back of Sam’s head, forcing him down. “That.”

Sam responded by pulling Gene’s cock all the way into his mouth, or mostly, and Annie smirked at Sam’s discomfort. Served him right. She leaned in further and took Gene’s mouth in hers as Sam moved up and down the top half of Gene’s shaft, using his hand on the bottom half. Gene pulled up his other arm and wrapped it around Annie’s waist as his mouth gulped, trying for air that he seemed incapable of pulling down. Sam got a comfortable rhythm, Gene’s hand gripping the back of his head like a vice, and Gene moved his other hand down as he sunk into the movements of their bodies together, pushing his fingers into Annie’s ass crack, the last place she expected him to go. He moved his fingers forward, dipping shallowly in to her to collect her juices, then began pushing a finger into her anus. Sam did this, of course, but his fingers were smaller and his touch lighter; Gene was heavy and fierce and when he finally penetrated her he moved his shoulder to drop his arm and with the extra movement began finger fucking her in earnest, pushing a second finger into her ass before she even recovered enough to cry out. She collapsed against him, her hips moving, and he surged forward to find her mouth again. She could not think, and her mind whited out for a few moments, totally immersed in Gene.

“What the…” Sam stopped, dragging his head out from Gene’s hold. “Wow. Gene you are a dirty filthy bastard.”

“Fuck off.”

“Mmmm, good idea.” Sam crawled up, straddling Gene’s left leg, and pulled Annie into a kiss as she gasped. He reached under and palmed her sex, pressing his hand against her clit, holding still as she pounded against him. She had one arm braced against each man and she could barely hold herself as the sensations overloaded her. Sam pulled out of the kiss and she pressed her face into his chest, loving his smell, his taste, and the feel of Gene inside her. She moaned happily and Sam smiled at her.

“I want some of that, Gene.” Sam grabbed Gene’s free hand and placed it on his ass.

Gene stared at him. “An’ what do I get?” He asked heatedly, still pushing his fingers in and out of Annie, his body rolling in tension instinctively as he stared at Sam. Annie glanced up to see Sam more heated and anxious than she had seen him in a long time.

“Whatever you want.”

“Careful what you ask for.” Gene spit on his fingers and pushed them between Sam’s butt cheeks, and found his mark quickly. Sam mirrored Annie as Gene’s fingers moved into him no less gently.

“Oh god, Gene, anything…” Sam closed his eyes and leaned forward, pulling Annie up and kissing her, their tongues twisting together. He began fingering her clit, rubbing it, following her motions as his own hips fought Gene’s fingers inside him. “Oh…come on, Annie, come on…” Sam gasped and Annie pushed into her orgasm with a high pitched groan, shaking uncontrollably and collapsing slowly in gasps against Gene’s chest. Gene kept his fingers inside her as her muscles contracted and it felt like her orgasm was not ever going to end, but Gene’s eyes were on Sam, who was now leaning over, held up by one hand, crouching, his eyes shut and his face squinted up in passion as Gene rubbed his prostrate and thrust his hand so hard it was slapping against his skin as his fingers moved in and out.

“Damnit!” Sam yelled as Gene pulled his fingers out of both of them and stopped.

“Y’got what you asked for.”

“Bastard!”

“We have a deal.”

Sam fell down in frustration across Gene’s lap and buried his face into Annie’s thigh, wrapping his arms around her as he cried. “Damn damn damn why did you stop?”

Annie looked at Gene, confused. Gene leaned his head back and breathed deeply.

“You ever been fucked by a man, Sam?” Gene asked, his eyes closed. Sam ran his face over Annie’s skin.

“Yes. Of course. Is that our deal?” He sniffed. Annie ran a hand down his side to calm him down. She did not care, either way, but Sam was at a fragile point, and she had already come once, and she was feeling protective.

“That what you want, Gene, then do it. You took him too far jus’ to stop.”

Gene glared at her. “This includes you.”

She shrugged. “Look like I care?” She smiled.

“Might not like it. Most birds wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

Gene snorted and began running his hand over Sam, mirroring Annie’s calming motions. Sam squirmed a bit and started breathing easier. “Forgot ‘oo I’m trapped under…y’not goin’ to like it, Sam.”

“As long as it doesn’t involve small animals, Gene…” Sam turned over and sat up, sitting on Gene’s leg, finally collected but still bright red. “Tol’ you, I done it before.”

“I’m goin’ to fuck Annie.”

“Oh hell, Gene, that all? If Annie don’t mind.” Sam got up and stretched casually, but Annie picked up on a twinge of disappointment in his voice. “But what…”

“An’ you’re goin’ to fuck me.”

Sam froze. “What?” He paled.

“While I do her. Here on the couch, on the floor, in the bleedin’ bed, I don’ care.” Gene stared at Sam, as if daring him.

“Me…you?” Sam looked at Gene, then at Annie, who was struck dumb by the pronouncement.

“That’s the deal.”

“Gene, you ever…um…you ever…” Sam sat down next to Gene, a hand on his thigh.

Gene just stared at him, unwavering and unwilling to answer, which, thought Annie, was pretty much an answer itself, until he finally spoke.

“No.”

“Then what…”

“You breakin’ our deal?”

“No! I’d love to! Wait, I mean, I don’t mind, but…I think you might.”

Annie watched the power play between the men, which was sexy in its own right, but she was confused. Gene’s reactions earlier showed that he was not used to doing anything with men, but now he was asking for something entirely personal, a penetration that most men would rather die than ask for. Sam excepted, of course.

Annie pushed Sam back, breaking his contact with Gene, then turned Gene to face her. “What you really want, Gene?”

Gene sucked his teeth, looking at her with overpowering intensity. “I want to know what it will feel like when I do it to him.”

“But you can’t unless you…got me?” Annie smiled. Gene nodded curtly.

“Wait…when you do me? Where is that in the deal?”

“I don’t think that’s part of the deal, Sam…” Annie said, eyes still locked with Gene, who nodded again. “I think that’s jus’ the way it’s going to be.”

“Oh.”

“You can’t cut me out, Gene.” Annie said, pointing at him.

“Never, love.” Gene smiled wolfishly, offsetting the endearment, and kissed her. He moved her around so she was laying back on the couch, and tucked a pillow under her head to prop her up some, never breaking the kiss. She pulled her legs apart and Gene drifted in between, settling down until he was lying on her, barely propping himself up with his elbows so that she felt his weight on her, heavy and solid. He began kissing her jaw and down her neck as he moved his hips, and she canted hers up to meet him, and she felt his cock pushing at her skin, probing for its place. Finally she reached down and angled him in, and he went slowly, thrusting several times before pushing in all the way. They were both gasping and she wrapped her arms around him as he pressed into her. He slid out shallowly and moved back in, stopping at each point, feeling for her reaction. Finally he began sucking on her skin as his motions became fluid and he pumped into her forcefully.

Suddenly Gene froze, his face plastered into Annie’s shoulder. She looked up and saw Sam moving to kneel on the couch behind Gene. He obviously left to get their lube, and he applied it liberally to himself, his eyes glazed with anticipation. Annie kissed Gene’s ear.

“Come on, love, if I can take it, you can…” She whispered encouragingly, rolling her hips. Gene was breathing in short bursts, and he pressed down into her, and she got him moving again, and his breathing evened out. Sam waited, watching, knowing what she was doing. Finally he lubed up his fingers and started with running them over the skin right behind Gene’s ball sack in a slow, calming motion, before moving further.

Annie felt Gene clinch as Sam’s fingers pushed into him. By the look on Sam’s face, he was definitely having to push.

“Gene, you are fuckin’ tight. This is not going to be easy. You got to calm down.” Sam cursed as he braced himself. Gene grunted and Annie attacked his ear until he was annoyed and pulled up to start kissing her. “Good, thank you…” Sam shook his head.

“Just do it.”

“Okay, Nike.” Sam smiled and Gene and Annie exchanged confused glances.

Sam moved in, one hand holding his own cock as he leaned over Gene. He pushed his legs back so that he was flat out, in between Gene’s legs, and slid himself up to press against him. He moved his hips, pushing down, holding his body up on one arm as his other hand helped open Gene up.

The breach was hell. Gene nearly bucked Sam off and his knee slammed into Annie so hard her leg hit one of the couch’s wooden supports behind the stuffing. She reached out and grabbed him and pulled, forcing him down onto her as he cursed and tried to push out and forward. Sam gave up trying to be gentle and slammed into him as he threw his arms out to grab Gene’s shoulders to hold him. Sam and Annie together were barely a match, but Gene was still trying to stay, trying to get control and let this happen, so they regained the upper hand. Gene froze, sweating and shaking, his erection long gone, as Sam slid further into him.

“You are so…damn…tight…oh my god, we need to make deals like this more often…”

“Sam!” Annie cursed, nearly suffocated by the men on top of her. Gene looked at her and propped himself back up on his elbows. She reached up and kissed him, and lowered a hand down and began stroking his cock, trying to bring it back up. For all this, she missed him being inside her. His sweat dripped down onto her and she moved to taste him – yes cigarettes, and whiskey, even in his sweat, and more, a musky flavor that was pure masculinity and that she never got from Sam unless he had just come back from a run. She licked his skin, adoring every shaking nerve, as he huffed and fought his contracting muscles.

Gene began breathing slowly as Sam moved on top of him, and she knew he was bracing himself against several sensations: the need to push Sam off, the pain of the violation, and the heated passion it was generating. She knew it was different for men, somehow even more powerful, and she whispered encouragingly at Gene, telling him how gorgeous he was, what an incredibly fucking sexy man he was, and how much she wanted him. The dirtier she got, the more he seemed to relax and get turned on, and she smiled, because talking dirty was something she had to teach Sam how to do, and she suspected Gene would not need any lessons. Finally he was hard again and she pulled on his hips to bring him back into her, and she felt Sam following them down, re-angling himself.

Gene changed in the instant. He gasped and said “fuck” and Annie felt his muscles unwind over her as he began pounding into her, not very fast but powerfully. Sam cursed as well with the change of pace, but held to it, and began to mount into his own passion.

“Fuck, yes, Gene, you feel that? Oh my god, yes…yes…”

“Annie…” Gene whispered, gasping. “Wait…wait…”

“Do it!” Annie hissed. “Tell me!”

Gene bent his head down as he fucked, as if he were plowing into rough terrain, and she could see Sam over them both, resting on his elbows on Gene’s back, his body spasaming as he thrust into Gene. She tightened her legs around Gene’s and slammed herself up, and it broke Gene’s mental wall and he finally started talking.

“Fucking want my cock in his arse…push my dick so far into his honey he can’t talk…I want my cum dripping out his ass while he licks your pussy…your hot cunt wrapped around his face, my dick balls deep in his hole…oh fuck fuck fuck…” Gene could not go any longer and yelled out, slamming into her as he came, nearly dislodging Sam who wrapped his arms around Gene’s chest.

“You want this? Oh fuck…” Sam nearly crowed as Gene decompressed under him. He let go of Gene and held himself up on his arms and began pounding his hips. “God when you get to this you’ll be begging…Gene, fuck me, like this…oh god no mercy, so tight, so fucking hot…” Sam’s voice pitched up and Annie knew he was coming, screwing up his face as if he was crying, and panting wordlessly until he charged into it, his yell broken by gasps.

They were all still, completely motionless. Annie knew this was the one time of Sam’s life when he would not talk; after sex, he shut up, not even to speak words of endearment or reassurance, and this time was no different. She saw him run a loving hand down Gene’s back as he pulled up and stood on shaking legs. Gene’s face was pressed into her chest and even as Sam kissed his back, Gene did not move. Sam smiled at her and walked off to the bathroom.

“He never talks, after. Never.” Annie said quietly, and wondering if Gene was the same way. “Maybe that’s why he talks so much the rest of the day…” She said, wondering about it for the first time. She felt Gene cough, and she looked at him, and she realized that he had laughed. She was running her hands over his shoulders, and she put one hand under his chin to pull him up. “You okay?”

“No.” He looked ferocious and dark.

“Gene…this is us. We’d never tell, you know Sam…he’d rather die than betray you.”

Gene looked at her carefully. “Do this a lot, then?”

Annie smiled, realizing that Gene Hunt was actually being _insecure_. “No. Never, in fact, Sam won’t do it. I’ve asked, you know, just asked, never pushed him, but he can be a bit of a prude sometimes.”

Gene snorted again.

“But no, Gene. Never. I think…I think Sam only wants you. I don’t think he planned it, but when you kissed him, even as a joke…I jus’ knew.”

“Weren’t a joke, I don’ think.” Gene said, tipping his head back down. The he looked up again quickly. “An’ you?”

She smiled and pulled him into a deep, sweet kiss, and he finally reacted, kissing her back gently. After a few seconds he pushed off and stood up, grimacing, but not admitting anything as he bent over to dig for his clothes. Sam came back out wrapped in a towel and watched him from the other side of the room.

“Regrets?”

“Got yer voice back, did ya’?” Gene grumbled, pulling on his trousers.

“Regrets?”

Gene looked at him. “No.”

Sam nodded, and looked at Annie. “Hey, beautiful.”

“’Eyyyy, Pretty.”

“Bloody ‘ell aren’t you two romantic…” Gene scrounged for his shirt. “You call ‘im ‘Pretty’?”

“He is.”

“That he is.” Gene smiled at her as if sharing a private joke.

“Don’ you want to shower, Gene?” Sam asked pointing behind him.

“I’m goin’.”

“Why?” Sam crossed his arms, getting angry, and Gene looked at him in confusion.

“Night’s over, Sam. Party’s done. Time for me to go ‘ome.” He put on his shirt.

“Stay.”

“Sam, it ain’t like that.”

“Why not?”

“Jus’ don’t work that way. Annie, be a good girl. Explain to the virgin bride ‘bout the concept of one night stands.” Gene shook his head in aggravation as he buttoned his shirt and picked up a sock.

Annie shook her head. “No.”

Gene stared at her for a second and did not register Sam launching across the room at him until Sam was on him.

“What the…” Gene went to pry him off but Sam pulled him down into a kiss. Gene stopped, unsure of how to react, until Sam was nearly crawling up him like a tree and Gene started kissing back, still holding the sock. Annie put her hands behind her head and smiled. Gene glanced at her and pushed Sam back just enough to break the kiss, but did not let go of him.

“What?”

“Jus’ thinking, Gene. Shame for you to leave now. You’ll miss what ‘appens next,” Annie said as Sam pressed himself into Gene.

“You are a filthy minded woman, Annie, with the ‘eart and soul of a whore.”

“I love it when you talk dirty, Genie.” Annie grinned.

Gene dropped the sock and Sam yelped as Gene picked him up and walked into the bedroom. Annie followed, thinking that Sam really was getting more than he asked for.

######


End file.
